Trust your heart
by kewl-gurl-175
Summary: Kagome's love is animals and part time dance, and Sangos is dance and part time acting. Do they have time for anything else, or guys? KagInu and SanMir and RinSess
1. Work

_I don't know why but I always get idea's for stories while writing others…hehehe!_

_Disclaimer- I thought of this idea on my own…not thinking about other stories and movies. Any coincidence is not on purpose. I don't own any of the characters._

_Chapter 1-_

Kagome walked up to the girl sitting by herself at a local coffee shop reading a book drinking her usual drink.

"Hey there," Kagome said as she gave the girl with her long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, her wallet. She took her usual seat across from her, and then she put her gym bag and purse under the table.

"Oh hey Kagome, how is it going? And thanks for bringing my wallet," Sango said as she placed her bookmark into her book and sat it down on the table.

"Can't complain though. Still not really used to living here…"Kagome said as she looked around.

"Yeah, America is way different than Japan, but we will manage," Sango said as she gave Kagome a sweet smile. "Well I got to go to work Kag, see you at 3!" Sango said as she put her book in her purse and grabbed her gym bag and left.

Kagome sighed realizing she needed to go to work as well.

Kagome got to her office and opened the door. The smell of animals embraced her nose like usual. When you walked in their was a room filled with chairs, and a square with a conter half way out of it for the secretary to talk to the customers with the sliding glass. She was a vet.

"Hello Miss. Hito!" smiled a girl about 19 sitting at the front desk behind the wall.

"Hey Amber, how are you doing today?" Kagome said as she opened the door to walk into the room where the girl was to talk to her like usual.

"I'm good, I took the dogs out for their walk, while Kimberly cleaned out their kennels, I cleaned out the litter boxes, and we both swept and mopped everywhere, and cleaned out the bathrooms," Amber said quite pleased with herself.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she entered the office behind the front desk and closed the door. She put her purse down by her desk, and got her scrub clothes (which are like what doctors where, you know!) and put them on. She put the clothes that she was wearing earlier in to her bag and set that in the closet in the corner of her office.

She then walked out of her office and into the holding room, where all the animals were. She did her usual check ups on the animals. She went into the operation room to find Kimberly sterilizing the equipment.

"Hello Miss Hito," Kim said.

"Good morning Kim, how is your first year of college going so far?" Sango asked.

"Oh great! I have a lot of homework though. I'm going to get started on it if you don't need me to do anything else right now," Kim asked.

"Go ahead!" Kagome smiled and went back to her office.

She sat down behind her desk and got onto her computer. She checked her email first and then started working.

There was a knock at her door, and Amber came in.

"Okay, your appointments are here," she said. Kagome nodded in response and Amber left the room and went back to her desk.

Kagome got off her computer and went to work.

Sango arrived at work. She walked into her two-story building to see people quickly at work. The first story was and office type space. Second story was a split into to two, a men's dressing room and a woman's dressing room. And the last story was a huge room with wooden floors and three walls made of mirrors.(You know when the walls are mirrors so they can watch themselves) It was Sangos's life. Dancing. She went into the woman's locker room to find a couple of girls running around setting everything up. Making sure there are clean towels, soap in the showers and that the floor is nice a clean.

"Good morning Miss. Youshi!" The girls all said at once.

"Good morning," Sango replied with a smile and a wave. She got into her blue tee shirt and short black shorts. She put on her knee length white socks and went back down stairs and threw her back into her office. Yes she owned the dance studio. Then she headed back up to the third story to see a group of 25 girls sitting all talking.

"Okay today is my favorite day. Contemporary! (my favorite style of dance!)" All the girls groaned knowing full well that they were going to be sore. "Lets start stretching!" The girls all stood up and they started stretching their legs knowing that they were going to be doing tons of splits, jumps and practicing their lines, (which is their legs being straight when separated, like when they are standing straight up and one of their legs goes up not in front of them but on the side and its like the are doing a forward split but standing. Its hard to explain, and its hard to do!!).

"Rita, will you like to lead us in our stretches today?" Sango asked.

"Yes ma'am," said a girl as she walked up to the front of the room. They did their stretches in about fifteen minutes.

"Okay lets start working on our routine for our recital," Sango said as she positioned herself in the center of the class. "I'm going to split you guys into two groups, I'm going to show one group at a time what their part in the routine is. Then tomorrow I will work with one group on their part while the other group works with Rin, because she knows the routine already. Then on Wednesday I will work with the second group while the other group practices. A girl ran into the room. She was wearing yellow sweat capris and a purple tank top.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a train!" she said.

"Hey Rin!" said the girls. She smiled and looked at Sango.

"Well since you're here Rin, can you do group two's part of the dance while I do group ones?" Sango asked.

"Sure," Rin replied.

One of the girls turned on the cd that was in the stereo. The song "Foolish Games" by Jewel came on.

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.  
You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather._

_[Pre-Chorus 1  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and..._

_[Chorus  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.  
You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar._

_[Pre-Chorus 2  
Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself._

_[Chorus  
You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that._

Rin danced wonderfully, but Sango was extremely graceful. When they had finished the girls stood up and clapped for their teachers.

_Well thats the first chapter. I would really love some reviews!!_


	2. The two white hair dogs

_Hey there readers! I hope you liked last chapter, so if u did, hopefully your going to continue on with this one! Please leave reviews!!! I need to know if people like what they are reading, and if I should continue or should be doing homework not this…_

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters!_

_Chapter 2-_

Sango and Rin smiled at each other and then to the class.

"So are you guys ready to learn this routine, its going to be tough, but well worth it!" Sango said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am!" the students replied.

"Well lets get started! Group two go to the back of the room and lets get started!" Rin said. She walked up to Sango who was instructing her group to go to the other side of the room.

"I bet you five dollars that I will get farther into the routine, with them doing it fantastically than you will by the end of the three hours," Rin said while raising her eyebrow.

"Oh your on, little cousin!" Sango said as she shook her cousin's hand. They both started laughing and walked to their groups to get started.

The three hours were long and hard working. Rin and Sango took dancing really seriously. So did their students, especially if they get to have a sleep over with a lot of free food and what not here at the studio if they helped their instructors win their bets.

At the last fifteen minutes they decided to see who got further. So they set up a video camera so that they can watch the video later and see who needs to work on what. They split the two groups into different part of the room so they could see the difference of each group. Rin started up the music and Sango pressed record on the camera. Both groups stopped exactly at the same part. Neither had won.

"I guess we will have to rely on whose group preformed better. We will have Kagome watch the video later tonight when she gets here and decide who's group did best. We will not let her know whose group is who's," Sango said, and she got in reply groans and moans. "Whatever, be quiet!" she laughed, "Okay you all have exactly one hour to get ready to leave, so go shower up and make sure you don't leave a big mess, you know that we have to clean it up!" She said as the girls got up and headed down the stairs to the locker rooms.

"I wish we could shower up, since that class starts at seven in the morning so right now its ten, and by the time they take a shower its eleven, then we have lunch, after that from twelve to four we have males class, then we have dinner, then we come back to work on choreographing for our competing team." Rin said as she sat down and wiped off the sweat with a towel.

"Well then lets get the workers up here to sweep, mop and prep the room for the next class, grab the radio, and lets go get some lunch after the girls leave," Sango said while grabbing her towel and bottle of water. Rin nodded and they both got up and left to make sure the girls were getting ready to go, they were all in the showers with their clothes ready to go.

They went downstairs to their offices and did so work while waiting on the girls. When it was fifteen till, they both headed up the stairs to check on the locker room to make sure the girls didn't leave a mess. Knowing the girls everything was spotless because they knew they couldn't leave till everything was put up.

Sango walked around to make sure all the towels that were used were in the hampers ready to be washed right now so they could be ready for tomorrow. After that she went into the restroom part of the place to make sure there was not paper on floor and all the toilets were flushed. While Sango was doing that Rin was walking around looking at the showers to make sure all the soap was in the proper places and that the curtains were closed. She also went around making sure all the lockers were locked.

"Okay girls head downstairs," Sango said and she heard sighs of relief. Over half the girls went downstairs and sat down staring out the huge windows watching for their parents knowing that they were not allowed outside unless their rides were here, and the other half went outside because they had driven there themselves.

When all the girls had left, Sango and Rin headed over to Subway because it was right across the street and because they couldn't eat to heavy before their next lesson.

Kagome looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was nearly eleven. '_Almost lunch time_' she thought to herself. She was just about to get read to leave when she heard Kim come into the room.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"There is a guy who wants to know if he can get his dog a heart worm shot really quickly," replied Kim.

"Um…sure why not, let me go get the dog, but this is the last one, because I was actually about to head off for lunch, so any more appointments are going to have to wait until after twelve," Kagome said, she didn't mean to sound rude, she always accepted a customer, but lately she has to keep skipping lunch because of it, and that makes her really tired, and then she wont feel up to dancing later on that night.

She walked out into the lobby. She saw a man sitting down with his very beautiful white husky. All she could see was his long white hair with a ball cap on his head. He automatically looked at her when she walked into the room, as if he sensed her coming. She saw his huge beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing jeans and a red tee shirt and he looked really built. He stood up and stared at her, which made her blush.

"Umm please follow me," she said while turning around and walking back to the room. The door closed behind him as he walked in. "Can you please pick up your dog and put him on the table?" She asked.

"Keh," he replied and as he bent down to pick him up his cap fell off, and he shot straight up wide- eyed looking at her.

"Oh my gosh! YOU ha…." She couldn't continue because he pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone what you are seeing!" the man whispered. Kagome nodded as he removed his hand from her mouth. He still had her up against the wall, and when they both realized he was only inches from her face they both blushed and he backed away quickly. While he was walking back to get his cap, he heard her run. He turned to look for her to find that she was right behind him. She reached up and rubbed his ears between her fingers.

"What…what are you doing," he said trying to sound annoyed, but he knew he loved it when someone rubbed them.

"I'm sorry, they are just so cute!" she giggled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kagome," said, while directing her attention to giving the dog the shot. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. It was making her nervous, but she liked it.

"I was actually going to go get some lunch after this, would you like to join me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…sure why not," she laughed.

"Okay, well then hurry up cause I'm starving and I can't wait all day!" he replied with a heck of a lot of attitude.

"You can't ask me to go eat with you and then just yell at me to hurry up with my job!" she yelled.

"Oh yes I can! Do you know who I am…or what I am?! I don't even know why I asked you to come eat with me! Your just another arrogant girl!" He said while grabbing his dog and walking out the door, letting it slam.

"Well…ugh! The nerve of that guy!" She yelled while walking to her office grabbing her purse. She locked the door of her office, took Amber's and Kim's lunch order, reminded Amber to clean up the room, sterilize everything and make sure everything was nice and tidy, and left to Subway to meet Sango and Rin.

Sango and Rin ordered their food and sat down to wait for Kagome before they started eating.

"Hey Sango, I'm dating a guy, Sessy, and he has a brother, would you like to…well you know…meet him?" Rin asked.

"No thank you. I have no time for guys at this moment, ask Kagome," Sango said while staring at her food. She was starving but want to wait for Kagome.

"That's a good idea, he can be just as stubborn and what not just like her…" Rin said while looking off thinking to herself.

Just then Kagome stormed in. She ordered her food and Kim's and Ambers and sat down with the other two girls.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked feeling the anger radiate off of her friend.

"This jerk named Inuyasha came in today, asked me to go eat and then starts yelling at me to hurry up! I mean I wanted to grab one of my shots and stab his doggiesel…."she stopped herself remembering that she had promised to keep his secret. She looked at Rin who's eyes were huge.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Um….hehehe….do you wanna go on a date with my boyfriends brother…you know double date," Rin asked.

"When?" Kagome sighed.

"Tonight…about eight." Rin said while shoving food into her mouth.

"Thanks for the two week notice Rin!" she replied. "But sure, I had nothing else planned anyhow," she said as she herself stuffed her face.

They finished eating and went back to work.

_Well thats the end of this chapter. I'm going to update as soon as I possibly can! Review please!!!_


	3. new dancer?

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything!_

_Chapter 3-_

When Sango and Rin finished their male class, they waited for the boy's parents to pick them up. Sango sat in her office filing some paper work when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Sango said not picking up her head to see who it was, thinking that it was Rin.

"Good evening," said a male's voice. She looked up to see a man wearing black slacks, with a purple tee shirt under a black blazer jacket. His hair was in a tight ponytail that ended at the back of his neck. He took off his sunglasses to reveal a deep purple colored eyes.

"Well…um how can I help you?" she said standing up.

"My name is Miroku, my nephew is one of your students, I'm here to pick him up. You must be Sango, he talks about you all the time, about how your such a wonderful person and dancer, so I decided I wanted to meet you," he said offering his hand.

When he took it, he didn't shake it, but gently placed his lips on her hand and kissed it.

"Um well its nice to meet you Miroku," she said taking her hand back and held it with her other hand.

"I also wanted to join your class, I saw a flier saying you needed males to join your competing team," he said while sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, well we aren't having practice today due to prior plans with my assistant, but I can see what you need work on and what not. So if you brought clothes go head and go change upstairs and then I will meet you on the dance floor, I myself need to change back into my dance clothes, so I guess follow me," she said as she picked up her bag.

She showed him the male changing room and then went into the women's and changed. She met him in the dance room; he was wearing black sweats and a green muscle shirt.

"Well lets get started, I will do one eight count of a dance and then I want you to repeat it…okay" She said while plugging in the radio.

"Go for it," he replied.

She danced her eight count of hip hop and then he copied it, matching her greatness of dance, perhaps better. She did another eight count of contemporary. Then he was just as graceful as her.

"Can you do lifts?" She asked.

"Sure can," he replied.

"Do you know the lift that they did I dirty dancing?" she asked.

"Yup," he made a motion for her to go ahead and run and jump.

She was nervous about not knowing him, but for some reason she felt as though she could trust him.

When she jumped he caught her in the right spots, and they did it perfectly. He gently placed her down and she stood right in front of him. They were inches apart, and he smiled at her. She felt herself blush, and then she felt something touching her butt.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed as she slapped him. "You can be on the team only because we need someone. No pervertedness, or I will kick you out!" she threatened and walked into her dressing room.

He smiled as he watched her go and then he himself went into the male's dressing room. When she was done changing and showering she went back down into her office and then Miroku came in after her.

"So would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"Actually I already had plans, maybe some other time," she replied.

"Okay then, see you later," he said as he walked out.

She sighed as she picked up her stuff and locked everything up. She went over by Kagome's work.

"Hey Kag's what's going on?" she said as she saw Kagome fretting about something in a cage.

"This cat has been here for the past week, the owners died in a car accident, and I don't know what to do with her," she said.

Sango walked up to the cage and saw a strange sight, it was a two tailed cat.

"The owners actually wanted the second tail removed, but for some reason the cat would let me pet her, but wouldn't let me anywhere near her tails, I was allowed to touch her with my tools every where else, but as soon as I was about the procedure she freaked out, it was like she knew what I was about to do," Kagome said as she reached in and picked up the cat. She handed it to Sango.

The cat started purring when Sango touched it. "Kagome can I keep the cat?" Sango asked after a few minutes.

"Um…sure why not," Kagome replied with a huge smile. "Her name is Kirra," Kagome said. _(Sorry if that is spelt wrong but everyone has their own versions so I just took one of them.)_

_Well that's that….i know short. But I have work. The next chapter will be Rins and Kags date._


	4. I don't need anyone

_Hehehe. Its been a while!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters_

_Chapter 4-_

Kagome went home after work to get ready for yet another double date with Rin, even though she didn't know the guy she was supposed to meet.

She put on some nice blue jeans, with a red blouse that had a v-cut neck. It should cleavage but not too much of it. She went into the bathroom and straightened her hair. She also but some very light make up on.

She sat on her couch and turned on the T.V. waiting for Rin to pick her up. After about ten minuets she heard someone walk in. She turned to see Rin standing in the doorway.

"Come on Kags! Its time to go! We are going to be late!"

Kagome jumped up and grabbed her purse and ran out the door. They ran to Rin's car and got in.

Kagome was watching all the building go by, when she noticed that they turned into a very rich neighborhood.

"Um…Rin…where are we going?" Kagome asked starting to get worried.

"To my boyfriends house…remember? We are hanging out with him and his brother."

"Oh…I see." Kagome replied.

They stopped in front of a huge house.

"OMG! This place is freakin huge Rin!" Kagome said as she got out of the car and stared at the house.

"Don't worry." Rin said as she ran to the door. Kagome slowly followed her. She watched Rin ring the doorbell.

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T WANT TO MEET HER FRIEND!"

Kagome looked at Rin. Rin just smiled awkwardly.

"TOO LATE!" and then the door casually opened.

"Sessy!!!" Rin said as she jumped on the tall…very hott…man. They kissed for a few seconds.

He then looked at Kagome. 'Something looks familiar about him' she thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to meet her…look I'm bringing them in!" he yelled as he walked into the house.

Kagome and Rin followed them in.

"Why do I have to wear…"said a voice. Kagome looked up the stairs to see Inuyasha staring at her. He was wearing a black suit with a red tee shirt underneath. He looked really good.

"YOU!" Kagome yelled.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Inu yelled.

"Oh can you guys please get along for our sake?" Rin asked as she grabbed Sessys hand.

"Fine." Kagome replied.

"Keh.." Inu said as he pouted all the way down the stairs.

They sat down at one of those incredibly long tables. They took their places and started to eat.

"So what do you do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't do anything. My brother runs the family business, and I just spend all his money," he said as he shoved some Ramen noodles into his mouth.

"Interesting." Kagome said as she ate some of the food that was on her plate.

Inuyasha sighed as he finished eating his food. He thought….more like knew that Kagome was drop dead gorgeous, but he didn't know what to do because he was with Kikyou.

"Okay…I know now. You look just like Inuyasha's fiancée Kikyou," Sessy said.

"Oh…"Kagome said sounding rather disappointed. She stared at the rest of the food still on her plate. "Well its getting kinda late. I have work tomorrow," she said as she stood up.

When she got to the door she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Um…thanks for coming over. I'll see you around?" he said while staring at his feet.

"Ya….sure," Kagome said with a small smile. She walked out the door and got into her car and drove home.

When she opened the door she saw Sango sitting down on the couch…with what looked like a male's head.

"Um…Sango who are you with?" Kagome said as she put down her purse.

The male stood up and turned to Kagome.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she ran and jumped on him.

"Hey Kag! How are you?!" Miroku said with a huge smile.

Sango stood up and cleared up the water bottles and chip bags.

"How do you two know each other?" Sango said from the kitchen.

"Oh we went to high school together," Kagome replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Miroku, and goodnight Kagome." Sango said as she walked into her bedroom.

She walked into her bathroom and got into the shower. She didn't know what to think of Miroku. 'He's hot. Nice. Charming. Perverted. Smart. Gosh! He is pretty much perfect!' She stepped out of the shower and put on a huge tee shirt and a pair of really short shorts. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and walked out of her bathroom, out of her room and past the two friends catching up and into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to bed Sango?" Miroku said standing up.

"She has this weird thing. She HAS to drink a glass of water before she goes to bed." Kagome said laughing.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sango said, as she gulped down her water. She then went back to her room and got into bed.

"Well I guess I better go. I will see you tomorrow." Miroku said as he hugged his long lost friend and walked out of the door.

Kagome then went and took a shower and got into bed.

Sango woke up the next day and looked at her alarm clock. It read 1:00p.m.

"WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM GO OFF! I'M SO FREAKING LATE!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed. She ran into Kagome's room and saw that she wasn't in there and her bed was made.

"SHE LEFT ME HERE?!" Sango screamed as she ran into the living room to find Kagome and Rin staring at her.

"What's going on Sango? Did you forget today was Saturday again?" Kagome asked as she stared at her friend.

"Uh….well…I…I….sorry." Sango whispered. She then went into the kitchen and ate some of the salad that Rin had made for her.

She heard Kagome's phone ringing on the kitchen table.

"Kagome your phone is ringing." She said as she picked up the phone and threw it to the girl that was now running towards her.

"Hello? Oh hi Miroku! What's going on?"

Sango looked up at Kagome when she heard Miroku's name being mentioned. She felt her whole body heat up.

"Oh my goodness…that's terrible! We will be right over!" and with that she hung up the phone.

"Come on girls we got to go now I will explain on the way," Kagome said as she ran out the door.

Sango and Rin still in their pajamas, with their hair a mess ran after her. They hoped into the car with Kagome.

"So what's going on?" Rin asked.

"I'm not quite sure…something about Inuyasha being in a car crash…he is in the hospital," Kagome said.

"So why do we have to go?" Sango asked.

"Well Sessy wants Rin to be there, Miroku wants you to be there and for some reason Inuyasha asked for me," she replied.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out why Miroku wants her there.

They got into the hospital and found out which room to go to. They ran into the room to see Miroku fighting with a rather pissed off Inuyasha and Sessy was standing at the window.

"I'm fine you guys! Let me out of here!!"

"Your arm is broken and you have 3 broken ribs! Yes you will heal fast but you need to stay till tomorrow so the doctors wont be suspicious!" Miroku yelled. They then noticed Rin and Kagome standing there pretending they didn't hear that and Sango looking rather confused.

"Kagome…I…."Inuyasha muttered. He then looked at Miroku and glared.

"Come on girls…we gots some explaining to do," Miroku said as he pushed the girls out into the hall way.

"As you all know…except for you Sango, Inuyasha is engaged."

Kagome looked down at her feet.

"He went to go see Kikyou, the girl he is engaged to, last night after dinner. He then found her screwing some guy, and then she told him that she never really loved Inuyasha at all. He then asked for the ring back and she said that she had pawned it the day before. So Inuyasha got really drunk and decided to drive home. So now we are here," Miroku explained.

"Oh my…that's horrible," Kagome said as she went into the room and sat in the chair by his bed. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha…that was very cruel. If you ever need anything I'm here for you." She said as she put her hand on his. He looked at her…his eyes soften for a brief moment but then he got angry again. He pulled his hand a way from her.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" he screamed as he looked at the paintings on the wall.

Kagome wanted to snap back, but then realized what he just went threw and sighed, leaned back into the chair and looked out the window.

"So why did you want me here?" Sango asked Miroku, still out in the hallway.

"Because I knew that Rin would run to Sess, and Kagome would sit with Inuyasha…well I want a girl to be with…that sounded wrong…how about I wanted some company?" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

_Thats all for now...sorry it took so long hehehe. _


End file.
